Melt Into Me
by sofiaaf
Summary: Close to their end, Iason and Riki give in to an illusion of comfort and a happy future. Or is it not? How to tell apart dream from reality, when the after life looks so real and perfect, yet too perfect to be real?


**Title: **Melt into me

**A/N: **It's the first time, in a while, that I don't write for a challenge, which is always an interesting change! This fanfic came to be in a pretty funny way. I was very dizzy on my bed, at night, so I couldn't change position, nor sleep. While I was looking at my computer screen and watching random pictures, Ai no Kusabi just popped in my mind all of a sudden (which is strange because it's not even something I give special love to). And one of those plot bunnies started to yell so loudly I just had to sit up and write... It turned out quite decent (I'm not one of those people who hates what they do, I'm actually found of my writing), so I decided to make it a gift for my sister, Ayame .net/u/1558727/Ayam692001 (she's HUGE fan). As you might have guesses, then, I don't know THAT much about all of the Ai no Kusabi world (but Aya told it was fine in that aspect, so I'm very hopeful). Please, have lots of fun reading this!

**Warning: **You might find this a little depressing, so proceed with caution.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ai no Kusabi, nor any of its characters.

* * *

Call me crazy. Tell me it was only an insane illusion of one that couldn't accept death. Tell me that it only lasted two, three second the maximum, and that, then it all stopped for good. Tell me all that and more, I won't care. For those seconds, you speak of, were all the time we had. And the illusion that never was, was the rest of our life together.

Riki leans on me, I can hear his breathing getting softer and rearer. Against his own human nature he is not fighting death, but welcoming it. I understand why he parts his lips to its cold kiss. We are not afraid of the judgment of our world, we are not scared of the fire around us, we are not running away from pain, we just embrace happiness, we only want to be together. They say you die the same way you are born, alone. It might be so for our kind, but not for us.

Beloved, your body is so very still, was I wrong? Did you leave without me? No, you're still breathing, tricky pet, I would punish you for that, in another life maybe... I look down at you, so fragile, so wild, you're so beautiful Riki... I bend down for a last kiss. As our lips part, our two hearts stop at the same time.

You didn't disappoint me, my love, you were brave until the very end. You held my courage too. The heat leaves our body for good and, with it, depart our souls. We are no longer inside that flaming inferno, nor are we in any place I know, we are both standing in front of each other. Both naked, both sexless, no not castrated, just pure. Both of us wear a light smile on our faces. We are dead, yes. We are also together, forever.

When I touch your hand it fuses with mine. Your urgent kiss breaks the holiness of the moment, and I laugh. Of course Riki would never keep quiet for so long... I love you so much, my dear pet! I never put, for you, it in these words before, nor did you, for me, but neither of us needed it. I made my choice to stay to save you, and him, and you gave me the purest proof of love. When you came back to die by my side. I could hear you then, loud and clear as you always speak... 'I love you Iason.'... even when it's only in thought.

I wait for your open mouth to speak, I miss your voice. But you have other plans... Of course you do, you can surprise me even now, since that first time when you gave that dirty body of yours as a payment I didn't ask for. And now you mouth is covering mine, and we're together permanently. As we hold each other I can feel you flesh melting into mine... Ah, no night of passionate love could equal this. Your skin is warm and rich, I feel so good in it. Your mouth is greedy, loved one. It doesn't release mine until it is yours too, and you lick our lips after that. I didn't know I tasted so sweet. So tender under that hard skin of mine.

I love you, and I love me. I can feel what you feel, you heart is finally all mine, and I can see you love us too. Your love is so intense, so desperate, so pure if only I could cry, I would. No, I do cry, these are hot tears on our cheeks, but are they mine or yours? I know... it doesn't matter. From now on, we have all eternity together, I love you so much I could die all over again, just to fell us merging once more, not surprised by the sudden change, but ready to savor each moment this time.

You touch our chest, our heart is beating inside, what are you going to do? You always make me curious, always with a new surprised ready for me. I love to try and guess what you're going to do next. Let me try... I can hear what you think... it's warm isn't it? Our heart. Beats so fast, doesn't it? Twice as fast as yours did. Yes, I know, we don't need it that fast, take it out then, and tell it to shush, it will respect you better then me... I can't quiet down a heart that is part yours too.

You take it out, but not all of it, just a small part. A third, no, a fourth... even smaller. How can such a small thing be so strong. One little piece as it is, it can beat strongly enough to equal ours. I know, small and strong little beast, just like you.

I kiss our little strong drop of heart, you kiss it too... what? No, my sweet Riki, it has my eyes, but it's your fire that burns inside them. It has my porcelain skin but it tastes as richly spicy as your own... arrogant like me? Now you did it mongrel! I am not arrogant, I am prod, and so shall he be!

He giggles, I love him, Riki! He grabs our finger and says 'Hi'. That rude mouth of yours is going to pass down to him, my dear pet, I just know... he cannot keep quiet already, not even if his life was on the line...

Thank you so much my love! You are tired... we are... you did a good job, he is beautiful and healthy... and so strong! He will make it, in this ugly world, like a prince. But not yet... I know we can't keep him here... for us it's eternal bliss, but for him it's a prison. I'm going to let him go...

You will have to release him for that Riki... let him go, Katze will take care of him... let him go, love, give him a chance to live, we'll watch over him.

Go, my son. Go, and rule that dirty world below us, make it possible for our love to exist, you are our son, the son of two leaders, two kings, you cannot be anything less... I know, Riki the Dark, no pressure on him, let him have some fun in the meantime... I can hear myself laugh, our voice is pure art, I love it. I love you.

There he goes. Don't cry my Riki, we had to do it, he had to go, for his own sake, that's what love is. No, not sacrifice silly pet, love is patience. Yes it is! You will see, he will come back, and this time not alone, not incomplete, he will be a whole being like us, and others will follow him too. You're not going to be without him for long, so, please, dry your tears my beloved... Oh... they're mine... dry them for me... thank you, I love you...

Say all you want about lies and science, this eternity is real for me, and we have a shard of our heart to prove it. It might seem small and insignificant now, but just try and listen to it! He's strong and brave, he beats with the strength of a whole army, he's perfect. No, not like me, he has what I lacked all this time, he has the strength of a free human, and that makes him a God among insects.

Still not true? Is it still a near-death illusion, that I'm experiencing? I hope you don't live enough to see how wrong you are, because when our prince gets his throne and crown, your cold heart will be the first one he will feed on, you filthy bastard!


End file.
